The present invention pertains to an applicator for attaching closures to cartons. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotary applicator for attaching closures to cartons having pre-punched holes therein for receiving the closures.
Closure applicators are well-known in the art. Typically, these applicators are used to attach closures (e.g., a spout and cap package) to a carton. Generally, the cartons have pre-punched holes or openings therein that are configured to receive the closure.
Experience has taught that it is preferred to attached closure packages to the cartons from the inside. That is, the closure is attached with a flange thereof abutting or against an inside surface of the carton. The closure is then sealed to the carton by, for example, ultrasonic welding, a hot melt adhesive or like methods. In this manner, the joint or seal area between the closure and the container can be maintained in a sterile environment; that is, the joint is on an inside surface of the carton which is typically, subsequently sterilized prior to filling.
There are two general types of known applicators. One type of applicator is a linear applicator. In a linear applicator, closures are picked from a chute and are positioned on an anvil. The anvil supports the closure during transport and subsequent attachment, e.g., sealing to the carton. The closure, positioned on the anvil, is then inserted into an interior region of the carton and is moved into contact with an inside surface of the carton, such that the closure spout protrudes through the pre-punched carton opening. A sealing head, such as an ultrasonic welding head is then brought into contact with an outside surface of the carton over lying or corresponding to the flange. The closure is then sealed to the carton. Subsequently the anvil is pulled back from the closure as the sealing device is pulled back from the carton. The anvil then indexes through various machine operations to xe2x80x9cpickxe2x80x9d a subsequent closure.
In the linear-type applicator, all of the movements or motions of the machine are linear. That is, the anvil moves in a linear motion (e.g., up and down) to pick the closure, moves in a linear motion to position the closure within the carton and bring the closure into contact with the inside or interior surface thereof. Likewise, the sealing device moves in a linear motion to contact the outside surface of the carton corresponding to the closure flange. Also likewise, the withdrawal or rearward motions of the sealing head and anvil are linear. Exemplary of a linear machine is that disclosed in Giacomelli et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,504, commonly assigned herewith and incorporated herein by reference.
Another type of applicator is a rotary applicator. In a rotary applicator, the closures are typically carried on a star wheel or like spoked device. The closures are carried at about the ends of the star legs or spokes. The wheel rotates into position to receive a closure, and rotates into a subsequent position to position the closure at about the carton entrance. Such a machine may include linear motions to, for example, move the closure into contact with the interior surface of the carton. Other linear motions may include those of the sealing head moving into contact with the outside surface of the carton. Exemplary of a rotary-type machine is that disclosed in Rogalski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,687.
Although both of these closure applicator types are widely excepted in the art, each has its drawbacks. For example, the linear-type applicator, although sufficiently fast for operating on today""s high-speed filling lines, is an inefficient method in which to transport the closures. That is, there is a considerable amount of mechanical movement necessary to move the closure from picking through sealing. Nevertheless, these linear-type applicators do, in fact, function quite well in use.
Rotary applicators, while being efficient in motion, have been found to be limited in use. That is, it has been found that rotary applicators are difficult, at best, to adapt for use in any machine other than a single indexed filling machine. A single indexed filling machine is one in which a single package per filling line is at any given machine cycle. Thus, although the rotary applicator is an efficient mechanical movement, its use is limited to single indexed filling machine lines.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a closure applicator that is of an efficient machine design, that permits concurrently attaching multiple closures to respective cartons, at an applicator attachment station. Desirably, such an applicator utilizes rotary technology to move the closure, subsequent to picking, into the carton interior. Such an applicator uses linear-movement technology to pick the closure and to bring the closure into contact with the carton interior surface. Most desirably, such an application minimizes the number of ports required over the filling lines.
A rotary closure applicator applies two closures contemporaneously to two respective cartons on a form, fill and seal packaging machine. The closures are inserted into openings and secured to the respective cartons.
The applicator includes a body and a rotating shaft having a first longitudinally stationary section and a second longitudinally movable section. The first and second shaft sections are rotatable with one another independent of longitudinal movement of the movable section. Means is provided to longitudinally move the movable shaft section.
Rotating means, currently configured as a drive, is operably connected to one of the shaft sections for rotating the first and second shaft sections together. Preferably, the drive is operably connected to the stationary shaft section. In a current embodiment, the drive is connected to the shaft section by a belt, such as a toothed belt, and the shaft includes a gear or cog engaged by the belt.
Applicator means, currently configured as a spoked applicator member, is operably connected to the longitudinally movable shaft section. In a current embodiment, the applicator member is a star wheel having four spokes or legs. Movement of the longitudinally movable shaft section moves the applicator member toward and away from the cartons.
Closure supporting means, embodied as supporting elements, are mounted to each of the applicator member spokes. In the current embodiment, the star wheel includes four supporting element or anvils for supporting closures thereon. The closure are supported on the anvils for moving the closures into engagement with their respective cartons.
Sealing members are movable into and out of engagement with the cartons with the closures positioned in the carton openings for sealing the closures to the cartons. In a current embodiment, the sealing members are ultrasonic sealing or welding horns. The horns are longitudinally movable toward and away from the closures (and the cartons) to seal the closures to the cartons.
In a current embodiment the second shaft section telescopes relative to the first shaft section for providing longitudinal movement of the second shaft section. A shaft support supports the shaft during longitudinal movement. The shaft support can include a knee-lock linkage for supporting the shaft second section. The knee-lock linkage moves the second shaft section and locks the second shaft section into a first terminal position.
The knee-lock linkage can be actuated by movement of a cylinder shaft, and can include a first linkage member extending from the cylinder shaft to the applicator body and a second linkage member operably connected to the shaft support. Movement of the cylinder shaft moves the linkage to effect longitudinal movement of the second shaft section. In one configuration, in the first terminal position the closures are inserted into the carton openings for sealing thereto.
The applicator can be configured having the sealing horns carried by the applicator body. The sealing horns can also be movable relative to the applicator body. Alternately, the sealing horns can be separate from the applicator body.
The sealing horns can be mounted to the body by a knee-lock linkage support for longitudinally moving the sealing members into and out of engagement with the cartons and closures. The sealing horn knee-lock linkage can be configured to lock the horns into engagement with the containers and the closures.
A closure supply can be provided. In a preferred supply, closures are captured by two of the closure supporting elements (i.e., two outboard elements) when another two elements (two inboardxe2x80x94of the cartonxe2x80x94elements, with closures thereon) are moved into engagement with their respective cartons.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, in conjunction with the appended claims.